


The Truth is in the Kiss

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek play Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth is in the Kiss

"Oh fake beau of mine. Truth or Dare?" Stiles mocks, playful.

"I’m not playing this with you, Stiles."

Stiles pouts. “Why not?”

"Because it’s stupid." Derek gives him an unimpressed look, raising his eyebrows.

"You’ve never played Truth or Dare?" Stiles smirks. 

"No." 

"Truth or Dare?" Stiles is persistent. 

Derek just sighs and says, “Dare.” 

Stiles smiles softly. “Kiss me. For real. Not one of those fake ones we put on for everyone.” 

Derek looks pained, not sure if he should as he reaches over towards Stiles and grasps his head in his hand, feeling the soft hair, looking into Stiles’ eyes, memorizing the color before he seals the distance between them. 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and melts into the kiss. 


End file.
